


Doubts and pinky promises

by Dickthetruckdriver



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Like at first glance, M/M, Motherly love, Yeosang goes grocery shopping, also stan verivery and oneus, beta'd bish, calm, dongyoung be my otp, ending is shit but like, enjoy, fitness trainer Jongho, gang gang, hangout turns into cute date, hehet yeosang, how do you tag?, how does one end a oneshot, i like Keonho too make more works for them pls, jongho, jongsang, jongsang also my otp, mmm shampoo, platonic Seongsang, soft, teacher Yeosang, whole lotta gang shit, yeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: Yeosang meets a kind stranger at the supermarket.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon mentioned, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Doubts and pinky promises

**Author's Note:**

> yooo haha this a longy and the ending kinda shit srry.

  
The apartment was quiet and cold. The heavy wind outside blew against the windows making the trees outside thump against them. The first human sound of the day was a loud yawn coming from one of the roommates in the apartment. Yeosang was his name, he had originally came from Pohang, way south east from Seoul. He came to Seoul for education and maybe a better life.

His whole life he lived right next to the sea, he was starting to get a little sea _sick._ Now he was staying on the 6th floor of a shabby apartment a couple blocks from his work place he got last summer. To be honest, he was looking for some kind of new adventure instead of his mundane life of waking up, getting ready for work, maybe eating some breakfast before leaving for said work. After work he would come home, grade papers, and go to sleep.

His roommate, Seonghwa would always ask him if he wanted to hang out with him and his friends. Yeosang would reject the offer coming up with; _I have to make my lesson plan for tomorrow_ as an excuse. It was kind of hard being a primary school teacher but he did enjoy his job.

That morning however he was feeling indifferent. He had woke up today without a headache, and he was feeling quite good. He quickly got up from his red covered bed and made his way towards the small kitchen right next to the front door.

Birds chirped outside the small window outside the kitchen. Yeosang whistled along with them happily staying in tune as he washed his rice and put it in the rice cooker. A little while later Seonghwa entered the kitchen yawning loudly, straining his lip corners as he did so. Tears came from his eyes which he annoyingly wiped away.

"You're up early" Seonghwa mumbled scratching the back of his head and sitting down at one of the dining chairs at the small table and started to scroll through his sns. Yeosang chuckled and nodded his head. Before placing a bowl of rice and a plat of fermented kimchi that his mom had sent over from him earlier this month.

"I guess it's because it's Saturday, and I have no papers to grade." His smile corners enlarged, he sat down next to Seonghwa and took a piece of kimchi between his chopsticks.

"Congrats" Seonghwa yawned again before doing the same along with some extra rice. "Got anything planned today?" The older asked quietly as he skimmed through his night messages to see if anything interesting happened while he slept.

"No not really, maybe go grocery shopping? We are getting pretty low in our resources." Seonghwa hummed in agreement and sat his phone down next to his almost empty bowl of rice. "Can you get me some more shampoo? I'm 'bout to run out" he ground thinking back to yesterday's shower, him banging the bottle against his palm trying to get the last bits of shampoo to wash his hair.

"Mk' anything else?" Yeosang asked, making a mental note of shampoo on his mental shopping list. "No not really, thank you I'll pay you back." Yeosang chuckled and shook his head lightly. He set his chopsticks down after eating everything and picking up both of their bowls and the empty plate of kimchi.

"No worries, bro" Yeosang mumbled before walking to the kitchen sink to wash the dishes. They were very domestic for being platonic friends. Whenever Seonghwa's friends would come over they would skeptically ask if something were going on between them but they would always deny it.

Yeosang had never really thought about it if he was being honest. When he saw Seonghwa in his second year of university for the first time he had thought the older was handsome but that was it. They got to know each other more and after a couple of months they decided to become roommates. Even if Seonghwa had feelings towards him he would have never guessed, Seonghwa always came home with a different girl or guy every weekend after a night out with his friends.

After Yeosang was done washing the dishes he looked over his shoulder to see that Seonghwa was already gone and into his room. So much for a conversation. Yeosang also maneuvered his way towards his own room to get ready for the day. He was looking forward to his shopping trip today for some reason.

The weather outside was starting to calm down thankfully and it looked as if today was going to be quite a sunny day. Yeosang hummed to himself after stepping out of the shower and parading into the outfit he picked out before getting into the shower. Mainly black with a hint of white accents is what Yeosang usually wears on the weekends. He still hadn't recovered from his eboy fashion style he had in college.

After a quick look in the mirror beside the front door and a swipe through his fading blonde hair he happily skipped into the apartment hallway. He plugged in his air pods after stepping outside the apartment building. It was going to reward him later when he was on the subway and people around him started talking loudly.

As he walked towards the subway, which wasn't far from his apartment he hummed the tunes of the calm ballads that were blasting through his ears. He had stopped walking for a second to change the next song that started to play. meow, he heard and looked down to see a small kitty pawing at his pants leg. Yeosang smiled at it and slowly leaned down to pet it, not wanting to startle the small creature.

"Awe, you're so adorable" he cooed petting the small black kitty. The cat meowed again at Yeosang and licked at its paws. After a couple of seconds of fawning over the little kitty before standing back up. He looked down at the kitten and frowned.

"I'm sorry little one. I have to get going before I miss my train." The kitten meowed a goodbye and studded away from the man in all black. Yeosang looked at it as it walked away and cooed when he saw the small patch of white on it's butt. He quickly looked at the time and cursed under his breath. If he didn't sprint right now he definitely wasn't going to make it in time for the train.

He quickened his pace towards the direction of the train station. Luckily he made it in time, sighing in relief when the doors of the train closed in front of him. While he was sprinting he pulled the air pods out of his ears in Hope's that they wouldn't fall out of his ears.

He put them back into his ears before looking around for a space to stand. It wasn't as crowded as usually, Yeosang quickly found a spot to stand and hold himself in place. Maybe it would be a good idea to call someone up to pick him up after shopping so it wouldn't be such a hassle carrying them all home. But that was hardly a option since Yeosang barely had friends besides Seonghwa, and his coworker, Hoyoung. Hoyoung was probably grading papers or on a date with his husband Dongheon as per usual. Yeosang groaned when realizing it.

After getting off at the station he made his way up the steep steps of the underground train station and into the sunny day light and warm air. He cupped his hand over his eyes to cover the hoovering sun. The music in his ears suddenly changed from a soft ballad to a poppy song that Yeosang usually never listened to. But had an exception on certain songs such as, Bingle Bangle by AOA. It was such a shake your booty kind of song that Yeosang enjoyed listening to.

"Bang Bang" he whispered under his breath before shooting into the air with his finger guns. He continued to hum to the beat when he entered the grocery store. He chose to go their first since it was the farthest away and after going home and dropping off the groceries he could go back out again and continue.

First he headed towards the produce section to get a couple of tomatoes and greens to cook later. After grabbing up all the necessary items and putting them into his basket he made his way towards the last item on his list: Seonghwa's shampoo.

"What would he like?" Yeosang asked to no one in-particular. His fingertips skimmed over the options and murmuring to himself when he couldn't think of anything suitable for the latter. "Having trouble?" A soft but brute voice asked him, Yeosang jumped at the sudden intrusion and quickly looked towards the voice.

The owner of the voice looked back at him, mouth hanging open as if he was trying to say something but quickly closing it and looking away from the blonde. Yeosang pouted at the question and nodded his head at the stranger. He looked the guy up and down, although he wasn't that much taller than himself he was much bigger than him. Yeosang assumed under the taller's long sleeved shirt uncovered some ungodly biceps. The stranger also looked as if he knew what shampoo his roommate might like because he himself only went after the smell good shampoo's instead of the musky earth smelling scents most guys he knew liked.

The guy looked back at him and gulped resulting in his adam's apple bobbing up and down in the motion. "Um,, maybe this one? Some of my clients have been recommending me to try this one out." The guy said pointing at a medium sized white bottle of shampoo that said– Old spice, Shampoo for Men- Blackwood. Yeosang looked thoughtfully at the guy before turning to pick up the bottle.

"Thank you" he whispered, blush dusting his cheeks. The guy nodded his head and moved a couple of steps away and grabbing a long stick of deodorant.

"No problem, gift for your lover?" The guy asked more as a joke then his tone. Yeosang immediately shook his head and waved his hands in front of himself. "No- no my roomate" he gasped, eyes bulging as he stared at the stranger.

"Thank goodness" the guy murmured thinking Yeosang hadn't heard him. Yeosang tilted his head in question, did he have a problem? "I mean- Hi I'm Jongho, and you?" The guy asked quickly changing the subject and bringing his hand out for a handshake. Yeosang chuckled at the guy's reaction,

"I'm Yeosang, Kang Yeosang, Nice to meet you, Jongho?" Yeosang said taking Jongho's hand into his for a quick handshake. The sudden contact made Yeosang blush and his heart rapid. "Nice to meet you too, Kang Yeosang-ssi" Yeosang looked down at his basket and then at his new acquaintance. It was rare for Yeosang to meet new people and he didn't want this chance to pass.

"Would you like to exchange numbers?" He asked quietly looking at the taller hopefully. Yeosang wasn't the only one blushing by now, Jongho being caught off guard at the sudden question. "To maybe get to know each other? I'm sorry I'm not that great at socializing." Yeosang stuttered stretching his nape with his unoccupied hand.

"Sure, I would like that." Jongho smiled making Yeosang coo at Jongho's adorably huge smile. After exchanging numbers with each other they both made their way towards the check out aisle chatting quietly with one another as the waited in line.

"It was good talking to you." Yeosang chirped after they both walked outside the store, multiple bags in each hand. "Yeah, same– I hope your roommate enjoys the shampoo sorry in advance if they don't." Jongho heartily laughed, Yeosang saw himself laughing along with him. "I doubt he wont, he'll like anything if he didn't tell me anything specific." Jongho awed at Yeosang's lovely laugh. "Yeah I guess you are right. I hope we can hang out later?" Jongho questioned putting his weight on one of his soles.

"Mhm, let's arrange that later. I kind of have to get going before I miss my train." Yeosang said sadly pouting his lips. "See you later, then." Yeosang nodded his head saying his goodbye as well. They headed different ways, Yeosang heading towards the direction of the subway, and Jongho heading towards his home.

After making his long trek towards the station and finally finding a seat on the train he happily sat down on the empty seat, whilst thinking about the new person he had just met.

Yeosang unlocked the door of his apartment and opened it. Just a second later a black shadow pounced past him and into the house. "Oh no did I just let a huge rat in?" He asked rushing into the apartment after it. Seonghwa was leaning against a kitchen counter and a kitten in his arms.

"You need to start looking behind yourself when you have your airpods in. Someone could snatch you one day." Seonghwa lectured and put the kitten down. In fact the kitten that Yeosang had met earlier. "Looks like he followed you home without you noticing. It's your responsibility now take care of it." Seonghwa giggled grabbing some of the bags from Yeosang and setting them down on a counter.

"What the hell?" Yeosang mumbled as he watched the kitten move around and hide underneath the small living room couch.

"So anything happen? You look fairly happy." Seonghwa questioned while he and Yeosang put up the groceries. "I met a new guy, he seemed sweet and he even helped me pick out your shampoo." He quirked smiling at the memories of his new acquaintance.

"Was he cute?" Seonghwa asked smirking at the younger male. Yeosang's cheeks blushed lightly, he leaned over and smacked Seonghwa shoulder. "Shut up!"

"Oh someone has a crush" Seonghwa mocked over and over annoying Yeosang. "Leave me alone I have papers to grade" He lied leaving Seonghwa in the kitchen to put the rest of the groceries away.

**\-----------**

It was Monday now, two days after Yeosang had met Jongho– his new friend. Yeosang was tapping his feet on the floor at his desk gathering up worksheets to give his class after recess. Hoyoung had texted him earlier telling him he was going to come during recess. So Yeosang waited patiently for the older male.

"Yeosang, my baby!" Hoyoung yelled walking into the classroom towards Yeosang's desk. "Hey, younger. How was your weekend?" Yeosang asked setting the papers aside to look at his friend. "It was alright I suppose. Dongheon surprised me with flowers and a date at a restaurant, can you believe that? He hasn't done anything like that since he proposed." Hoyoung sighed crossing his arms.

"And that's a bad thing?" Yeosang didn't really get what Hoyoung was so mad about. If his significant other did that for him he would be grateful.

"No– but I know he's planning something and I can't wrap my finger around it." He sighed dramatically and slumped his shoulders. "Do you think he's planning to divorce me?" Hoyoung asked sadly on the brink of tears. Yeosang shook his head and patted the older's hair. "Of course not. Anyone could tell Dongheon is deeply in love with you. Maybe he got a promotion at the firm and is waiting for the right moment to tell you?" Hoyoung sat up right and smirked. "Yeah that has to be it. But enough of my dramatic love story what about you? Have you met anyone new, my son?" Hoyoung asked looking at Yeosang like a lost puppy.

Hoyoung tended to call Yeosang his son for reasons Yeosang didn't know about but Yeosang never questioned it. He has been away from his family for years now and having two motherly figures around–Hoyoung and Seonghwa– made him feel a little less homesick. "Well-"

"Oh my god, my baby met someone! I know that look!" Hoyoung shouted jumping in the air excitedly. Yeosang rolled his eyes but smiled along with the older when he thought back to yesterday. Jongho had called him to ask if he wanted to hang out this weekend. Yeosang agreed quickly to the query, scheduling to hang out at a bakery in downtown Seoul Saturday Morning. Yeosang couldn't wait as he counted down the days– well day.

"Awe, I'm so proud of my baby. Making friends, leaving the nest. Oh my baby is leaving me!" Hoyoung sobbed cornering around the teacher's desk and bringing Yeosang in for a bear hug. "Youngie, calm down I'm not leaving you." Hoyoung sniffed and shook his head. "Really? You wont leave me?" He sniffed wrapping his arms tighter around the younger male. "Of course not silly, now let me go the recess bell is 'bout to ring and you need to get back to your class." Hoyoung sighed and reluctantly let go of his grasp on Yeosang.

"Bye, hyungie" Yeosang yelled as Hoyoung made his way out of his classroom. "Don't tell me bye, sangie It's see you later!" He yelled catching a few of the teachers littering the halls to stop and look at him. Yeosang nodded his head and shooed the older away.

**\--------**

Wednesday, Yeosang hardly liked Wednesdays. The word was hard to spell, he had to wake up earlier than most days for the annual Wednesday morning meeting, and he also had to leave work later than the rest of the week to catch up on his lesson plans that he neglected because of the meeting.

To say that today wasn't going well for Yeosang was an understatement. Plus he hadn't talked to Jongho, his new acquaintance– since Sunday. Not even a text. Maybe Jongho was regretting it and thinking up an excuse to cancel their get together. If you couldn't tell already, Yeosang got his dramaticness from his fellow friend, Hoyoung.

He was on his way home from school when he remembered that he needed to buy his new kitten some food. Organic of course none of that cheap shit for his new ball of joy. After storming out of the kitchen on Saturday the kitten had followed him into his room and snuggled into Yeosang. At that moment Yeosang knew she was family. He named her Luna, because of her black fur. Yeosang would come home every day and tell her about his day while he scratched her belly.

A sudden vibration erupted on his left thigh. Yeosang felt around and reached into his front pocket for his phone. He looked at the screen questionably and blushed when he saw who it was. Yeosang was starting to catch himself blushing more these days for some reason. He blamed it on the heat.

He quickly swiped his finger over the screen and answered the call.

"Hello?" He asked quietly putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Yeosang-ssi! How's your day been?" Jongho asked him on the other end. Was he calling to cancel on him? Yeosang was starting to doubt himself. Things were going to smoothly and Yeosang didn't know how to handle it.

"Um,, fine I guess. A little stressed because of work." The other end went quiet for a second before Yeosang heard a soft sigh. "I get that, I love kids and all but spending time with them every day would give me a headache." Yeosang laughed loudly bringing the phone away from his ear for a moment to do so.

"They kids are fine. It's the meeting I have to do that are stressful." He wheezed into the phone. Jongho chuckled into Yeosang's ear. Yeosang realized that he was standing still ever since Jongho had started to call him. He proceeded his way towards the nearest corner store. "Oh yeah that reminds me. What do you do, Jongho-ssi?" He asked steps getting lighter.

"Oh I haven't told you have I? I'm a personal trainer." The younger mumbled from the other line. Yeosang tsked his lips and smiled. He knew it, under that long sleeve there were definitely muscles.

"Really? That sounds fun but it also sounds exhausting."

"I take it you aren't a fitness buff?" Jongho wheezed, "What is that supposed to mean? Do I not look in shape to you? Matter of fact I used to be a cross country runner." Yeosang hmphed pout evident on his lips. Jongho on the other line put his hands up apologetically although Yeosang couldn't see him.

They continued to chat with another over the phone while Yeosang looked for cat food for Luna. "What are you up to anyway? I can hear that you were outside earlier with all the wind." Yeosang shrugged and picked up a couple cans of cats food before heading to check out. "Yeah, I got a new kitty on Saturday and she needs some food." A gasp was heard from the other end and Yeosang tilted his he as d curiously at the noise.

"What's up-"

"I love cats! Her name even sounds adorable." Jongho cooed on the other end cutting him off. Yeosang chuckled, paying the cashier and exiting the store swinging the plastic bag back and forth. They chatted about Luna while Yeosang headed home. Jongho really wanted to meet the kitten and Yeosang promised to take pictures of here when he got home and to send them to him.

"I can't wait" Jongho gasped happily doing his happy dance. His coworkers at the gym looked at him questionably.  
"Dude are you okay?" Yeosang heard from the other line and giggled when Jongho mumbled out and excuse. "Yeah dude my um.." it went silent for a moment before Jongho was back. "Sorry for that. My coworker, Geonhak was embarrassing me." Yeosang giggled again making Jongho brase his heart. "More like the other way around."

"Hey!"

-

"Why are you so happy?" Seonghwa asked upon seeing Yeosang enter their apartment with a big smile on his face. He was on the couch running his fingers through Luna's fur. Yeosang shrugged his shoulders smile getting bigger. Before he entered his apartment Jongho and himself had said their goodbyes since Jongho had to go to one of his appointments.

"No reason." Seonghwa rolled his eyes but let the topic go looking back at the tv screen.

"Look Luna! No more scraps!" The kitten meowed hopping off of Seonghwa's lap and sprinting towards her owner and purring against his pants leg. "Come on cutie let's get you fed." He picked up Luna and carried her over towards a kitchen counter and setting her down on it.

**\--------**

Saturday, Saturday had came fairly quickly. Yeosang was panicking at seven in the morning in his living room. The meet up was scheduled for nine and although it wasn't necessarily a date the calls that they shared throughout the rest of the week showed Yeosang that he was coping feelings.

These new found feelings for the younger weren't really foreign for Yeosang however this would be the first time he acted upon them. He was planning to tell Jongho how he felt today, maybe? He was starting to question himself. Maybe it was too soon, they hardly known each other, they just met last Saturday.

Seonghwa was watching Yeosang pace around the room pulling at his hair. "Stop thinking, your brain hurts when you think it's not good for your health." Yeosang groaned standing in his spot before he started to pace again.

"But- But I'm scared." He cried dramatically falling onto the carpet. "Don't be scared, honey. Would you like me to do your make up?" Seonghwa yawned out covering his mouth. "But I'll look too formal or something" Seonghwa groaned laying his head down on the head board of the couch. Yeosang usually never overreacted like this, it was pretty foreign for the older to deal with. But Seonghwa could also relate to him. "Simple then? I'll make you look good you'll knock him out of the park."

"What is this baseball!?" Yeosang shouted from the floor. Seonghwa rolled his eyes and sat up from the couch. "Snap out of it, Yeosang!" He yelled picking the younger up by his shoulder's and looking him in the eyes. Yeosang stiffened and nodded his head."Yes, sir." Seong dropped him from his shoulders and murmured, "Save that kinky shit for that Jongho guy."

-

It was 8:47, when Yeosang left the apartment all dolled up and beautiful. Seonghwa telling him before he left that if Jongho doesn't accept his confession he would himself. Yeosang laughed af him and told him that wasn't how it worked.

It was 9:09, when Yeosang made it to the bakery. The bakery was fairly busy; since it was early on a Saturday morning. The atmosphere was warm with the brown, and white walls, and the hints of wood littering the place. Yeosang felt as if he was back in Pohang in his family's home lazing around the house on a Thursday afterschool.

He looked around and blushed when he saw the younger male wave him over towards a table in the corner of the bakery. "I ordered you a coffee if you don't mind." Yeosang shook his head and smiled at him. "Thank you" he said softly, sitting down in the seat in front of Jongho.

Although, this meet up was supposed to let the two get to know each other they instead talked about the latest news or Saturday Morning soap operas they both learned they liked over the phone. "And when he jumped out of the river and shoot Jason, I was so surprised!" Yeosang wowed and took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, and then when the resurrected him!? What kind of technology." Yeosang agreed nodding his head rapidly. "It was so crazy when Jason came back to take revenge of his own murder" Yeosang hugged his arm, putting emphasis on the word murder.

After finishing their coffees the two decided to catch a high afternoon movie. For some reason they both were urging to watch a movie, this get together was starting to be more like a date in Yeosang's eyes.

The two were basically cuddling one another as they watched the movie. Popcorn bucket on top of Jongho's stomach, and Jongho's arms wrapped snugly around Yeosang soft body. The blonde felt so comfortable that he was practically falling asleep on the younger's chest. And indeed he did missing out on the entirety of the movie. Jongho smiled sweetly at the older running his finger's through the blonde's hair. "How cute" he cooed and took another kernel from the bucket and popping it in his mouth.

"Wake up, cutie- the movie is over" Jongho whispered shaking Yeosang's body. Yeosang stirred, frowning and opening his eyes. He blushed once again when he looked directly into the younger's eyes. "Are you good to get up or do you want me to carry you?" Jongho question.

Yeosang shook his head adoringly and stretched his arms. "I'm fine, thank you for waking me up."

Jongho stretched his arms above his head and looked up at the sky. It was already getting dark, that movie was fairly long. Jongho looked at Yeosang who was slugging behind him tiredly. "Do you have anything else in mind or do you want to call it quits and head home?" Jongho asked batting his long eyelashes at the older.

"Jongho, could I ask you something?" He asked standing up straight and biting his bottom lip. _You can do it_ he chanted to himself. His heart was beginning to quicken in pace and his palms became sweaty, nervousness kicking in and flight or fight about to take action.

"Mhm, go ahead cutie." Yeosang blushed and looked down at his shoes. "I- I think" He huffed and looked up at the younger male. "I think I have feelings for you." A gasp could be heard from behind Yeosang making him realize the front of a movie theater might not be the best place to confess to another guy. Jongho looked at Yeosang shockingly.

Yeosang's shoulders slumped down frown evident on his face. Of course Jongho wouldn't feel the same way. The one thing they hadn't talked about was sexuality. Was Jongho repulsed with him? Tears began to fill his eyes as Jongho stayed silent. "Never mind, let's just forg-" A hand on his cheek silenced him and the par of lips on his own made him gasp.

The kiss, the kiss lasted for a few seconds before Jongho pulled away from it. Yeosang's tears started to fall from his eyes and onto his cheeks. Jongho pierced his lips and wiped away the straying tears. "Don't cry, cutie because I feel the same way. I was just I don't know- shocked? Is all. I was planning on telling you first." He sighed stretching the back of his neck.

"You like me? You like me too?" Yeosang shouted more tears welling up in his eyes. Jongho happily nodded, yet again wiping the tears from his cheek. "Sorry I get to emotional."

"Don't apologize, cutie. You can express yourself in anyway I'll still like you." Yeosang's heart thumped loudly in his chest. He looked around embarrassingly when noticing the people gathering around and gocking at them.

"Now let's get you home, hm? I want to meet Luna!"

"Do you like me because of my cat!?" Yeosang humped wrapping his arm with Jongho's as they walked towards Yeosang's shared apartment.

"What! No, what do you take me for?" Jongho looked down at Yeosang with an offended look in his eyes. Yeosang snickered and shrug his shoulders.

"I dont know. The first time we talked about Luna you said you'll steal her from me." Jongho glared at him for a moment before laughing.

"How is it stealing when you'll know I have her? You could come and get her anytime."

"So are you applying that you are going to steal my cat?"

"Yes, I mean no I'll just borrow her."

"I'm going to text my roommate and tell him to hide Luna."

"Awe dont do that. I promise I wont steal her."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
